


Commitment

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: Mission: Suburbia [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, mission suburbia, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-09
Updated: 2000-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a time in every Gundam pilot's life when he needs to either put up or shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commitment

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic, reposted here for archival purposes.

"You mean it's been five years and you haven't even seen a ring yet?" Betty Schrank shook her head. "Mm-mm-mm, the morals these days. More tea?"

"Thanks." Heero sipped, reflecting. "You think that's bad?"

"No doubt, sugar," Shirley Vetchy told him. "Of course, if he's getting it for free, why should he offer to pay?"

Heero frowned. "I really don't think I need to worry. I know he wouldn't abandon a mission."

Mrs. Schrank patted his hand gently. "That's what our Jenny thought, too, until that rascal Simon left her high and dry with little Jimmy on the way. Cookie?"

"No, thanks, I'm trying to watch what I eat." Heero stared at his tea. "What should I do?"

"Tell him he'd better start thinking about hiring a priest and a caterer, or he's sleeping on the couch," Mrs. Vetchy told him. "And if that doesn't work, mention the honeymoon to him."

Heero mulled it over. "But I don't know if we're ready for that kind of commitment."

"Posh," Betty scoffed. "Most middle-class couples like yourself are long since married."

"Aa..." Well, if it was part of the mission... "Ryoukai."

   


* * *

  
 

Duo's fork clattered to his plate. "You want to do what?" he squeaked.

"I want to get married." Heero took a deep breath. "I thought it over, and I'm ready... for commitment."

Duo eyed him suspiciously. "This doesn't have anything to do with the mission, does it?" Heero looked uncomfortable. "I thought so." Duo threw down his napkin and walked out the door without another word.

Heero watched him go, confused. *What's the matter with him?*

   


* * *

  
 

Duo sat on the front porch swing and rocked, watching the sun go down over the street. "Always the mission..." he muttered. "It's still always the mission with him." He scowled at the haphazard picket fence. "Makes me wonder if any of this is even real."

"Mind if I sit down?" Heero asked from inside the screen door.

"It's your swing, too," Duo said indifferently.

Heero came outside and sat beside Duo, judiciously leaving a space between them. They sat for a while without speaking.

*Ch'. I'm going to have to make the first move here.* "I've always been a soldier, you know that."

"Yeah, so what?"

Heero stared straight ahead. "So you know it's hard for me to see living as anything but a mission." Nothing but silence from Duo. Heero plowed on, with the sinking feeling that he was only making matters worse for himself. "But even I can tell the difference between doing something for a mission and for the sake of doing it, Duo. And even if it does make it easier for me to think of all this--" he waved at the lawn, the fence, and the house "--as a mission, I know what's really important. And you're it."

Suddenly a warm body was leaning against him. "Damn, you say the sweetest things, you know?" Duo chuckled softly. "That must be why I love you."

Heero put an arm around Duo's shoulders. "I love you too."

They sat quietly for a while as the sun slipped below the horizon. Then Duo spoke up. "How do you like the idea of a June wedding?"

"That could be nice. I call dibs on Trowa for my best man."

"Then Quatre can be mine... we'll make Wufei be the flower girl."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

   


* * *

  
 

"Now what are they saying, Shirl?" Betty asked.

"Hmmm... it's hard to tell in the dark, but I think... they're kissing," her friend replied, peering through the binoculars. "How sweet."

"Think we'll get invited to the wedding?"

"Of course. Heero's nothing if not thorough."

"Well, then, how does he say it? Ninmu... kanryou."


End file.
